User talk:Skullkeepa14
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skullkeepa14 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 11:25, June 20, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Skipper733 market Why did you edit someone else's user page? Please read the rules and stick to editing the wiki and your pages, not others. 14:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Im new to this website and I thought I was editing my page Ok- that is fine. Just know for next time. 15:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) HI Hi need rank 3 Items go to Terrific trades HI Hi need rank 3 Items go to User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades see mt page and can you please put your sig in my traffic!User:Joeman200/Traffic Thanks, -- 15:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 3 Trade Collecting Store is now Closed for good, so now post your offers at my new store talk sig Just create a sig page and put the following code. [[User:Skullkeepa14|' Skullkeepa14 ]][[User talk:Skullkeepa14| talk |']]I have edits and next due this: #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:Skullkeepa14/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 15:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) [[User:Skullkeepa14|' Skullkeepa14 ]][[User talk:Skullkeepa14| Skullkeepa14 ]][[User talk:Skullkeepa14| talk |']]I have edits :Hi Skullkeepa, myself and German77 recently developed an "Easy sig creator". Just go to Template:EZsig. If you find that too simple for your liking, go to Template:EZsig2 :) : 09:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) -- 10:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::The sig originally on Xskullkeepa14/sig has been moved into userspace: User:Skullkeepa14/xsig RE: Jobs Sure buddy!-- 18:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) 20 Tires soooo 20 tires ae' well I'll give them to you for 17 clicks since well Happy Birthday! -- 15:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ads You can have it say anything you want but remember we want more customers, so make it positive.-- Hello Congrats on the rank 4 !!!! by the way what is DEM ?-- 16:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Dino Excavation Module. 16:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) A okay then thanks. Okay I'll click your DEM You can click anything you like on my page.-- 16:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'll start clicking on ur modules 200 clix by tomorow- australian time. k?-skullkeepa14 Ad Here is the finished product '''Are you looking for quality service and an insured store well come to our little store Can't get through that rank? Tired of Paying too much? Come to the MLN ELVES store! We Have everything In stock from rank 1-3! We also have items from rank 1-8. Whatever it is The MLN Elves will cater for your needs!-- 17:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't have enough space if i put that yellow text in soz-skullkeepa14 then don't uses it in there .-- 03:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) sig Skullkeepa14/xsig need help? -- 05:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) MOST DEFINETLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-skullkeepa14 with what? sig? -- 06:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) 06:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I keep on trying I've tryed at least a MILLION times!!! ok are you using the rich text editor? -- 06:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Wat the **** is that?(WTF?)-Skullkeepa14 Two things, First off, WTF is NOT Wiki-appropriate. Please try not to use statements such as those over a simple signature. :( Secondly, User:Skullkeepa14/xsig has completed sig code which should be acceptable. If it isn't, let me know and I'll fix it. 06:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'll give u 10 clix to apologise? and please help me. So actually wat is rich text editor. and that word stands for World Trekker Facts!-skullkeepa14 No need to pay me a fine, just don't do it again in the future. Rich Text Editor is a setting that makes it easier for some people to edit, and causes the other 99.9% percent of people to take 10 minutes out of their valuable time to turn it off so they can get something productive done. :P Actually, Rich Text Editor makes html easier to work with for some people by making it work similarly to a word processing program, such as Microsoft Word. Personally, I dislike it, but some people work better with it on. 06:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Any way go to and go to sig box and type in -- 06:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, it would be . His sig is at User:Skullkeepa14/xsig, not User:Skullkeepa14/sig. Just a note. 06:28, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind. 06:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) help sig Need help with your sig.-- 06:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) My Sig THANK GOSH! Thank u every 1 for helping me through my sig! I cannot thank u enough (talk) 06:31, 9 July 2009 (UTC) errrrrrrrr! Try putting in the signature preferences box. 06:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Page Like your page? I fixed it. If you don't I can change it back. -- 06:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx -- Hey your sig worked? -- 07:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah but I just can't do type in the four tildes, I have to Take this code and put it in the sig box in To see the code edit this page. Tell me if you understand or don't -- 09:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) (talk) 10:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Nice Nice page!!!--[[User:joeman200| joeman200 ''']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ''']] put your sig in | my Traffic PLEASE 19:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You really mean it??- Rich Text Editor Turn off rich text editor and it won't mess up again like that. To turn off go to at the top click the editing tab then look at the list and find Enable Rich Text Editing and uncheck it. Go to the bottom of the page and click Save. -- 01:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Done!TY thanx alot Now try copying the code above into your sig box at preferences page and check the box below that says Custom Signature. -- 01:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) -- (talk) 01:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thats what happens- try it with out the nowiki -- 01:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) What do you have in your sig box right now? -- 01:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I have the exact code that I type for my signature! Ok thats the problem. Type in this With out the nowiki. -- 01:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Lets see if this worx (talk) 02:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC)-- (talk) 02:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes It only needs a little more writing (tell us about your self) -- 01:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ok i'll do that but i need like the templates for userboxes and stuff Welcome to The Little Shop! Congratulations on being our first customer! The order is waiting - see the shop talk. As a bonus (1st customer) 5 clicks have been added (see shop talk again). sorry Sorry skullkeepa but I am not able to get those type of pics rate now. But you can get It really fast if you ask German77.-- 14:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Trade Ok please reply back in User:Joeman200/Terrific Tradestalk and I have no gems for sale right now (I trying to stalk up) -- 15:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Old club pages Alright you and me did the same thing except I used vamprah's bio code over and over again I did thid so many times After I got to black stars I triggered a glitch which sent me bach to apprentice but i'll still Got 2000 bricks when I upgraded!-- 20:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and it looks like joeman's sig is acting up.oh well ... By the way if you want a clear pic for yourself I'v decided to ask german77 to do it His Are much faster-- 20:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind thank Ajraddatz.-- 21:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind again thank german77 Ye best way to get stars LOL!-- 04:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) pic skipper ask me to upload a picture of you .(UTC)-- 21:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Your portrait is ready on MLN elves!-- 22:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Cool thanx, my dad dosen't let me do that so i asked u guys to, ty.-- 02:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Trade? Hey is the click trade still on? See Store Talk Page -- 04:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) THx Thanks for your sig ♥ -- 01:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I'd do it for any1-- 01:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) TT Did you want the 20 dust? -- 02:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) yes, where do u want the 40 clix? Test TT 1st off Please reply in User talk:Joeman200/Terrific Trades and 2nd click anything I'd prefer it if you click my sound track( do you like it) -- 04:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Test edits Testing? May I recommend you either make your own sandbox (say User:Skullkeepa14/sandbox) or use the MLNWiki's one instead of your talkpage :P 10:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Wats a sandbox?-- 11:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :An area specifically designed for testing things. Rank 5 :Want to help each other? I am rank 5. 01:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :OK what u need help with?-- 01:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't need help I just thought we could make it go faster if we work together. If you have all 50 pipes or gypsum can I have the extras? 01:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ummm.. I don't have any pipes or gypsum yet but I'm workin on it.....-- 02:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Hey you want me to archive your talk page like mine. Its getting kind of long. -- 02:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Not really, u see. No offense-- 02:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) None taken. -- 02:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Poll About your poll. I think that you should wait longer people here are moving up in rank and the newbies aren't joining. Unless you find a way to supply at least rank five and six wait. 14:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I like the green on your page it should not be the same a Leonardo smith's but... #347235 -- 20:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I fine with him copying me it means I did a really good job at making my page. (with german77 help) -- 01:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) reality User:Johnater is my real Bro. -- 16:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC)